Mario and Ash switch jobs!
by nathan
Summary: See title! Link, Yoshi, and Kirby make an appearence!


I don't know or own Yoshi, mario, or any other charicters that i can't think of right now.  
___________________________________________  
This story is about what if all charicters of Mario started to do exactly the oopisite.  
Bowser:You spelled opposite wrong!  
See what i mean?  
Anyway ummm, i forgot, oh darn it, *throws away begining and trys to start over*  
___________________  
I don't know or own any Pokemon charicters or any other charicters/people i can't think of right now.  
(much better)  
___________________  
Wait a sec. what if Mario met Ash, and they decided to switch careers  
ex. Ash saves world, Mario catchs Pokemon(all caps= copyright of nintendo)  
___________  
Ash and Mario Switch Careers? chap. 1- Prologue  
Toad:Yo! Mario! Peach has been stolen again!!  
Mario:(yawns) for the 15th time? My gosh, this is getting redundent!  
Toad: well...go rescue her!!  
Mario: You go!  
Toad: WHAT? I CAN'T BEAT BOWSER, I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH!  
Mario: Well, i'm not going this time!  
Toad:(stares at mario like he thinks he's dreaming)  
_________________(-o-)(pokeworlds "sign")  
Ash: You know what, I JUST relized cacthing all 250 pokemon is IMPOSSIBLE  
Misty:WHAT? no way, i thought your were serious on catching them!  
Ash: Well i don't care now!  
Ash starts walking off the screen...  
Ash: I'm going to find another career, See YA!  
_________________  
Mario and Toad have been arguing for a while, at Bowsers keep he is proud of himself for getting Mario out of the way...  
Mario: i'm finding another job, maybe another hero will rise from the mists!  
________________  
(road between worlds)  
Ash: Hmmm, how about this one? "Mushroom Kingdom", sounds very farmillier, oh well!  
Mario gets out of the portal right when Ash is about to enter, Mario gives him a mushroom  
Mario: Here, i don't need these, hey what are those, red and white circles?  
Ash: Here, go to the pokeworld, it's sign is (-o-), take the "circles" too!  
Mario: Thanks, wait, you want my job?  
Ash: Yeah, and you want mine, just talk to the people near the portal, they will follow you but thats ok  
Mario: Cool, oh wait, talk to the mushroom near the portal to my world, he'll tell you what to do!  
Ash: Cool!  
Mario: see-ya later?  
Ash: K  
Mario moves out of the way as he trys to find the (-o-) world  
Ash steps in the portal....  
__________________(Mario world(well, without Mario World)  
Ash: what is this mushroom thing?  
Toad: who are you Mario's, replacement?  
Ash: I think.  
Toad: Ok take this to find your way to Bowsers keep,(gives map) oh yeah, you kinda have to go around our world as the bridge is out!  
Ash: Finnaly a save the world mission, i love those, can you come and help me?  
Toad: No, but he can. (points at a sheet)  
Ash: A sheet can help me?  
Toad falls over  
Toad gets back up  
Toad: No under the sheet!!!  
Ash pulls the sheet  
Ash: Wow i thought he just passed by me in the other world realm place!  
Toad: It's a clone with all the health and power of the real Mario!  
Ash: is he strong?  
Toad: HELL YES!  
______________(meanwhile in (-o-) world...)  
Brock has out valpix  
Mario: WHAT IS THAT?  
Brock: It's a Pokemon, here try throwing that pokeball in your belt  
Mario:whatball? oh well...  
Mario throws the Pokeball, out comes Pikachu  
Pikachu: Pikachu? (who's that?)  
Brock: Pikachu meet your new trainer...what's your name?  
Mario: Mario Mario  
Brock: huh? THE Mario Mario?  
Mario does a triple jump  
Brock: COOL, THIS IS THE MARIO IN THE GAMES!!! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH????  
Mario: not yet.  
Brock:oh  
Pikachu: pika!(what happened to Ash?)  
Misty: Ash quit.  
Pikachu: pika. (oh, i hated him anyway)  
Brock:oh  
Mario: so what's my carrer here?  
Brock: You have to capture all 250 pokemon, and beat the elite four.  
Mario: cool, at least this will take me some time!  
Misty: Huh?  
Mario: it's easy to beat Bowser, but catching pokemon, and beating peeps with them is eaiser for me!  
___________________________(No-Mario world)  
Ash is talking with toad still  
Ash: so wait, i get to kill monsters by myself, get friends along the way, and get star peices?  
Toad: Yes  
Ash: Cool!  
________________(link world)  
Link: hey wait a minute, i'm not in the story!!!  
Nate: You are now!  
Link: what am i supposed to do?  
Nate: switch carrers with Banjo-Kazooie...  
Link: I'm not going to, that game is too hard for me now, it will be too hard in real life!!!  
Nate: switch with Bomber man then...  
Link: too easy  
Nate: fine consider yourself dead in my next fic...  
Link: DOH!  
_______________________(some strange world(Kirby)  
Kirby:How am I in this story?  
Nate: Switch with Yoshi  
Kirby: ok, it will be easy for me, and easy for him too  
Yoshi appears  
Yoshi: (Cool world, who do i beat?)  
Kirby: ?!  
Yoshi: (whats wrong?)  
Kirby, No thats his name, ?!.  
Yoshi: (OHHHHK)  
__________________(yoshi's world)  
Kirby appears  
Kirby: so i beat Magikoopa?  
Nate:yep!  
_______________(No-Mario world)  
Ash: Take take fishy thing!!!!  
Fishy: NOOOOOOOO!(dies)  
Ash: yes, a coin!!!  
______________(-o-) world  
Mario: YES!!! I CAUGHT LUGIA!!!  
Misty: he's as hard headed as Ash was!  
______________(Narrator land)  
Nate: Mario catching Pokemon, Ash trying to save the world, Kirby and yoshi switched(for fun, no more on them)  
Nate: Tune in next time to see how they realise that their new job has consilations too...  
___________________(END)  
How did you like it? PLEASEEEEEE Review, i haven't written in soooo long, i keep on procrastinating!!! But when i have a story i can write on and on.  
P.S. Next story= continuation of x's luigi story!!!!!!!!!!  



End file.
